A Whole Lot of You
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay. post-ep for 9x16. M RATED. Spoilers for the episode, so don't read until you've watched the episode guys. i mean it ok. "I may hate the holiday, but I love you." He paused as he watched her soak in the image of the bedroom.


**Ok guys so basically I can't. Did DL just get interrupted from gettin' down to it by Lucy? Ok I thought so. So hi fanfic coming true. Let me just go and die a second ok? Ok. And I'm sorry, DL are having a boy? RIP Laura. (Also, can I just say I was horrible in this episode; the writers used both my first and middle name as the killers' names. awkward. hahaha) so omg. I don't even know how to deal with this anymore. This just isn't even real. And you know, I think if we don't actually get to see baby boy DL this season (because there will be a season 10. I am being hopeful!) I think I will be ok with that because I know everything is finally perfect for DL. They're happy, they have their Lucy and now they have their boy. I don't care either that Flack and Jamie got a rooftop dinner (1, because that was adorable!) because DL being at home on their couch was just utterly perfect to me. **

**So, with that in mind I am going to go and rewatch the scene another sixty thousand times. **

**Ellie - your review was so sweet and I really, really appreciate what you said. it made my day and I'm glad that you enjoy reading the stories I post every week. It makes it even more enjoyable for me (and trust me, I absolutely adore coming up with stories for you all) so it means a lot! I hopefully won't be going anywhere for a while. I have a lot of things I haven't done yet with these two. hahah**

**while I'm thinking about this (seriously, these A/N are like diary entries!) I don't think my PMs have been sending so bear with me, I'm going to try it again later today or this week as I have a glorious week off work! yaay! So with that in mind, I hope you guys enjoy this. **

**p.s. it's m rated. ;) you're welcome. haha**

* * *

_Now, all I need baby is a little time and a whole lotta you. _

_-Whole Lotta You, Rocket To The Moon._

* * *

Still giggling, Lindsay pushed herself up off the couch and padded on her socked feet through the apartment towards Lucy's room. She poked her head in discreetly and watched as her husband lifted their daughter out of her bed and cradled the five year old to his chest as he rocked her from side to side, much like he used to when she was an infant. Although he couldn't see her, she could see the side of his face, and the smile that was splitting his features made her insides tighten more than what they already were from the promise of what their night held. She could see within his smile that given the chance to go anywhere and do anything in the world, the only thing he would do would stay in the moment with his daughter, and her… and their son.

Her hand went down to rest upon her little boy within her slowly growing stomach. After their doctor's appointment a few weeks previous, she'd been walking around with a constant smile on her face after hearing her child's first heartbeat. The novelty hadn't worn any but the smile eventually had… until she'd received a phone call from her Doctor herself. She'd stepped away from the scene she had been processing at the time, slightly nervous at the sight of seeing her Doctor's office number show up on the screen. Her mind had flittered between something of concern showing up on the blood work that they had done, or she had found something within the file that worried her. She'd answered the phone with a heavy heart, looking desperately for Danny who she knew was in the vicinity just in case she needed him to catch her. With all her worries though, what awaited her on the other end of the line had made it an entirely different conversation altogether.

* * *

"_Mrs. Messer, it's Dr Martinez calling, is this an okay time to talk?"_

"_I'm at work," Lindsay said, "but I'm okay to talk, is everything okay?"_

"_I just wanted to call and let you know that your blood work has come back and everything is completely normal. You and your baby are looking extremely healthy."_

"_That's great news," Lindsay visibly sighed a sigh of relief. _

"_That's not all though. I… I well, I'd just like to apologise for something I forgot to mention during your appointment."_

"_Oh?" Lindsay's brow furrowed as her mind focussed on something entirely different. _

"_I've had a look through your file once again just to check everything is in order and upon closer inspection I've actually managed to determine the sex of your baby."_

"_You have?" Lindsay implored, now desperately searching for Danny. "Seriously?"_

"_Yes, if you and your husband would like to come in, I can tell you face to face or-"_

"_You can tell me over the phone," Lindsay cut in. _

"_Well in that case, congratulations on your son Mrs. Messer. You're having a little boy."_

_Lindsay's eyes widened and filled with tears as the words reverberated within her ear. "Sorry, can you say that again?"_

"_You're having a little boy." Dr Martinez said, the smile in her voice clearly evident. "Congratulations, and pass on my congratulations to your husband."_

"_I will, thanks." Lindsay quickly and rudely hung up. She chastised herself as she pocketed her phone; but she was just too overwhelmed with excitement to function normally. As if Danny had the most perfect timing, he stepped out of the apartment building just as Lindsay was pocketing her phone and wiping her eyes. _

"_Hey, what's the matter, everything ok?"  
_

"_Everything is fine," she said. She glanced around for a moment and saw that Jo was quite happy photographing the evidence around the body. She took Danny's hand with her non-gloved hand and tugged him down the street and underneath the yellow crime scene tape. Technically she wasn't at work if she wasn't within the confines of the crime scene, right? _

"_Lindsay, you're scaring me. What's the matter?"_

"_Nothing," she whispered, moving his hand from where he had been holding her hand tightly and she placed their hands upon her stomach. "I just got a call from the doctor."_

"_Oh?" _

"_I know what we're having," she whispered._

_His eyes widened. "You do?" _

_She nodded as she bit her lip, tears spilling over the rims of her eyes. "Danny, we're having a little boy."_

_Danny blinked and visibly swallowed the lump in his throat. "A boy? We're having a little boy?"_

_Lindsay nodded slowly with a huge smile creeping across her face. _

"_Montana!" He whispered as he lifted her in the air and turned her around. She giggled brightly and gripped hold of him tightly. _

"_Danny! Put me down!" _

"_We're havin' a boy? We're havin' a little boy?"_

"_You're gonna get your boy." Lindsay whispered as she cupped his face with her hands. She inched her face closer to his and smiled. "I love you, Danny."_

"_I love you, too Linds," he whispered, closing the final bit of distance between the two of them as he pressed his lips against her's._

* * *

She blinked and shook her head as she tried to clear her mind from the vision she'd just had of Danny's reaction. Once he'd gotten over the initial shock of Lindsay being pregnant with Lucy, he'd been elated when they had found out she was pregnant with a little girl, but deep down, Lindsay knew that as much as Danny would adore a daughter, a little girl – his heart longed for a son. God knew he'd dropped hints. Buying a book of just baby boy names… making a list of what he thought were suitable names – it had taken Stella reminding him of the possibility that she could have been pregnant with a girl to bring him back down to earth.

And just like she suspected he loved every inch of his daughter. But now, the look in his eyes when he talked about their little boy made her realise that he had just as much love to give to their new baby boy as he did for Lucy, and herself.

She took one last look at Danny rocking Lucy back to sleep and she decided that she was going to put her plan into action. She pushed herself away from Lucy's door and quickly headed to their bedroom. She shut the door; something she wouldn't usually do, but it would announce his presence when he finally got Lucy back into bed… and she'd hopefully be ready by then.

She ducked on her hands and knees as she reached underneath their bed and pulled out the bag she'd hidden there earlier. She emptied out the contents on the bed and began shedding her clothes with vigour. She knew she probably didn't have long and well... she wanted it to be a perfect surprise.

The romantic in her loved valentines day, but the busy mom, wife and CSI that she was often prevented the typical Valentines Day festivities. She and Danny had gone out a few times on Valentines Day, but just like she had seen today, people went crazy on Valentines… and Christmas… and Labour Day… and Saturdays. After so many cancelled plans, they had devised their own festivities. In the beginning of their relationship, she'd boldly, and out of character gone to purchase some lingerie for Danny; which had been extremely appreciated. She remembered the look on his face as she had walked out of the bathroom in his old apartment, ready for dinner… except, she had been wearing nothing but a bra and some extremely lacy, extremely see-through underwear. It was safe to say that she couldn't remember what dinner had been that Valentines Day, but she still felt the butterflies in the pit of her stomach as she remembered the way that Danny had loved her that night.

She huffed in frustration as she twisted the bra around her body and attempted to put it on… except, it wasn't like a regular bra… _oh no,_ it was this complicated thing with about four hundred different ways of fastening it… all of which seemed to be impossible to do by herself. It didn't help that she was beginning to develop her pregnancy bump, which made things that would have been easy enough before… not so easy anymore.

Luckily she'd already got the underwear on and she was happy enough with how she looked there… it was just his damn bra. If she could just twist it that little bit more then-

"Uh, hi Linds." Danny's chuckling voice sounded from the door. _So much for shutting it and it alerting you to his presence, Lindsay! _She sighed internally.

"Hi." She said, her bra tangled and nowhere near as sexy as she wanted this surprise reveal to be.

"Uh, what are you doin'?" He asked, biting his lip, gesturing to the labels, tags and… state of his wife.

"Trying to be sexy; can't you tell?" she joked.

Danny ran his tongue over the seal of his bottom lip in amusement. "Oh, of course; yeah I can see that. That bra is really… somethin'-" he trailed off, sinking his teeth into his lip to stop the chuckle from escaping.

"It's an overpriced piece of crap!" she growled as set her hands on her hips. "I was supposed to be all sexy by the time you finished slaying the vampires under her bed. Now I just look like an idiot."

"Can I tell you something?" he said softly.

She nodded.

"Seeing you stood there, half naked, with a frustrated smile on your face while our little boy is growin' in your stomach is seriously sexy. You don't get sexier than that, Linds."

"You're supposed to say that," she sighed, sitting down on the bed. "It's in the marriage contract and well, it is in your best interests."

"No, I only say it because you are," he whispered, she glanced up and saw the smouldering look in his eyes. She wiggled her eyebrows and grinned at him. "I think it's about time we start celebratin' Valentines Day."

"I thought you hated Valentines Day," Lindsay raised her eyebrows pointedly as he reached for her and pulled her up from where she had sat on the edge of their bed. She sauntered closer and began unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

"I think you've been suggestive enough to make me think otherwise," he said, unhooking the botched job she'd done on the bra. He'd dropped it to the floor and leant forward to press a kiss to the tip of her nose. "That's better," he said.

"What can I say?" she smirked, "You turn me on." Danny bit his lip as Lindsay pushed his shirt from his body so that it landed on the top of her useless bra. "Lose the pants, Mr. Messer."

She watched as his fingers fought with his belt buckle and his button. She bit her lip in anticipation as she watched him struggle. He sighed heavily before glancing up at her with a look in his eyes that unnerved her.

"Come here," he whispered, closing the distance and picking her up, just like he had Lucy ten minutes before. He rounded their bed and then softly placed her down on the mattress. "Wait here for two minutes; I've got a surprise for you."

"You want me to sit here, while I'm horny, pregnant and naked, and wait?" Lindsay asked with raised brows. "Seriously?"

"Two minutes," he said, "And I'm gonna need you to put this on." He said.

She rolled her eyes as he offered her a blindfold. "You want me to put it on myself?"

He pursed his lips together as if he was contemplating it. He then dodged the smack to his bare arm as Lindsay launched herself up off the bed. "Alright, chill." He smirked as he loosely tied the blindfold around her eyes. "Just get comfy. I'll be like five minutes."

"It was two minutes before."

"Just…. Shut up wiseass."

She exhaled slowly and smiled as she settled against the cushions. She heard him leave the room and furrowed her brow in confusion when she heard some rustling in the living room. She then heard his footsteps again and he was back in the bedroom but he didn't say a word. She opened her mouth to speak but closed her mouth again when she heard his leave the room again. _What was he doing?! _She thought internally. She heard the click of the light being switched off, and then the flick of a lighter. _He wasn't… was he? _She licked her lips and felt her stomach tighten in excitement for what she was going to see once she took the blindfold off.

A few moments later, after he'd rustled around some more, his voice whispered within her ear. "You can take it off now."

She reached behind her and removed the knot from the blindfold and blinked at everything he'd set up in the past few minutes. Dotted around her on the bed were probably a hundred red rose petals, on her dresser there were about ten candles, creating a romantic lighting and at the foot of the bed, she could see a card, a bunch of flowers and a wrapped present.

"Danny!" she gasped. "What… what is all this?"

"I may hate the holiday, but I love you." He paused as he watched her soak in the image of the bedroom.

"Danny, this is… beautiful," she whispered.

"Well, I know how much you love the romantics. What you said about us not seein' much of each other recently; I've been feelin' it too. I'm gonna try and come up with a way to fix that… especially with Lucy and the new baby. We're a family and we need to spend time with each other. But just like we need to spend time with our children, we need to spend time just us two as well. We need to remember that we're not just Mommy and Daddy but we're Danny and Lindsay; Danny and Montana… we're still the same two people that drove each other crazy and had an undeniable chemistry for years. I don't wanna forget that and I know we won't… but I think we could if we let ourselves… so I'll do whatever it takes to stop that from happenin'… okay?"

Enamoured by his words and actions, Lindsay reached up and grabbed a fistful of his white wifebeater and pulled him towards her. He clumsily settled himself between her legs, just like he had on the couch before Lucy had interrupted them.

"Linds?"

"I need you, Danny." She whispered as she began shoving his jeans down his thighs. "I need you now."

Instantly, it was game on. Danny helped her remove his trousers and boxers as he flung them behind him. He already seemed like he was out of breath and Lindsay felt herself almost ready to burst just from his kisses that he was assaulting her desperate body with. She hadn't known what the problem was but all day, she couldn't stop thinking about him. All she had wanted all day was to drag him into the showers and devour him frantically. She'd hoped that he'd taken her hint at work; and clearly he had. She arched her body up as he placed a kiss to her hip bone before securing his teeth around her panties. He began slowly dragging the lacy material down her thighs, with a little help. His breath against her legs was sending her into a frenzy and she couldn't help herself as she dug her nails into his shoulders as he slithered further down her body with her underwear. Deciding however that enough was enough, she kicked the panties from her legs, and roughly grabbed his arms, tugging him back up towards her. "Now," she whispered before bringing him back to the mattress as she settled in their pillows.

In the soft hue of the candle-lit room, Danny wasted no time in giving Lindsay exactly what she wanted… and needed. She let out a long, languorous moan as he penetrated her with no qualms. "Yes, baby," Lindsay whispered as he lowered her body towards her and she pressed her lips against his chest. "God Danny, I have been hot for you all day."

She could tell he wanted to respond but could say nothing. All he could do was moan in response and his hand sought out hers. He clasped them together tightly and pressed a kiss to her lips.

He began his rhythm swiftly and he couldn't help the moans that were slipping from his lips; which only encouraged Lindsay. While they were conscious of their daughter sleeping only down the hall, they couldn't help the sounds, moans and pleas escaping.

"Fuck," Lindsay whispered as he hitched her legs further apart. Upon her reaction, he pushed them a little further, and it sent her head back to the pillows with her eyes closed as she cried out in a passionate, guttural moan.

"Linds," he rasped, "don't ever think you're not sexy… you're killin' me here."

Lindsay's nails dug into his hands and she squeezed them tight as he increased his pace within her. He could feel her breath hitching with each thrust and he knew that he was doing it right for her. He was taking her breath away; and that was something that never failed to get him going.

"You like it?" he asked, desperate for a response from her. "Does it feel good?"

"Don't stop-" she whimpered.

"I won't," he promised, lowering his hips to meets hers. "Happy Valentines Day, baby." He whispered. "I know it wasn't a fancy dinner. But I'd take lovin' you like this any day."

"I'd take you like this every day," Lindsay breathed in response as she thrust her hips to meet his. "Danny, this is… I'm so close."

Using her words as a hint, his hand snaked down her body, ready to position themselves to nudge her over the edge… but to his surprise her hand stopped him.

"I'm so close I don't need that today," she whispered. "I just need you."

He felt lightheaded at the thought of Lindsay being so close to the edge over just the thought of him all day. He knew she'd been suggesting something in the morgue earlier… but if only he had known how serious she had been about it. He'd have gone against everything they'd ever agreed on and he'd have shown her a damn good time in the locker room; uncaring to who happened to come in.

"God Linds, you're so sexy," he whispered in her ear, his voice throat and rough.

"Say that again," she gasped; but before he could repeat himself to her, she gripped onto him and cried out as he felt her explode around him. He'd felt her lose control around him hundreds of times before but this; this was something out of this world. He could feel the contractions of her orgasm around him and the noises she was releasing were ones that he had to wonder if he'd ever heard from her… period. She was milking his throbbing erection unknowingly as she came down from her high… but she hadn't stopped. She was still meeting his hips with her's with every thrust that he made.

"Linds, fuck, you're… you're…"

"Are you close?"

"Not yet," he said, his fingers slid down her body once again and settled on what had been their intended destination beforehand. He had seen Lindsay this turned on before and he had known that although she was probably overly sensitive because of her pregnancy… a few well timed and well planned touches could send her into the heights of an orgasm again… if he was lucky.

He began circling the delicate bundle of nerves and he could instantly feel her go rigid against him. She whispered 'yes', over and over and that told him everything he needed to know. She was in for a treat tonight. He was determined to make her feel so sated, loved and satisfied that she wouldn't know what had happened to her.

"Let it go," He whispered. "Go on Linds, let it go."

Her breath was coming in short, sharp rasps and she tightened her nails around his arm that was pleasuring her in such a way. "I don't know how you're doin' it, but I'm so close… again."

"Let it go, baby." He whispered. "Go on,"

Her chest rose and fell a few more times and he picked up the pace of his thrusts. He was beginning to feel the beginnings of what he thought was her second release and a second later, the moan that accompanied the tightening around his cock told him that he was right. He sealed his lips to Lindsay's as she desperately grasped to his arms while her most intimate muscles fluttered around Danny's cock. He could feel the tightening in his own stomach – the look on Lindsay's face as she had hit her second orgasm had pushed the coil in his stomach to the point of no return. He felt her fingers sliding from his biceps, where they had left marks and bruises and before he could trace where they were going, he could feel her talented fingers massaging his balls. He couldn't last a second longer and almost instantly released everything he had within her. Her hips continued to meet his, but in a much slower, calmer motion before they eventually stopped with him buried deep within her.

He laid his head against her shoulder before pressing a series of kisses to bare skin. "Jesus Linds, I think Valentines Day is my favourite holiday."

She giggled against him; the sexy little minx she had been a minute before was now his adorable, giggling wife again. "I don't know what got into me." She said softly. "I just knew that I needed you."

"Ain't nothin' wrong with that," he drawled as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "That was hot; you were… wow."

"You weren't so bad yourself, cowboy."

"Only the best for my girl." He said. "I think the candles and rose petals probably added a little bit of fuel to your fire… but hey, I ain't complainin'."

"I didn't even open my card," she laughed at him. "You can save it for next year. Maybe it's a lucky passion card."

"I can't do that.. there's something inside that you need."

"Something inside that I need?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah," he nodded as he reluctantly pulled himself from her embrace and twisted so he could grab the card. He handed it to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead as she shuffled up the pillows. She was still suffering from a shortness of breath and her hair was wild, but there was a look in her eyes that told him she didn't care.

She ripped open the envelope and furrowed her brow as she opened up the card. It looked like it was a print out from the computer. She cast it to one side when she saw the amount of writing Danny had written on the opposite side of the card. She began reading.

_To my Montana, _

_Now you know that I feel like this holiday is full of crap. Romantic, I know… but I figure that you deserve more than me putting all my effort into one day a year. It's better me spreadin' out the romantics all year. I think this year is a little different because I've gone a little overboard, but you'll see why in a minute. _

_I want you to know that as much as I hate this holiday and the pressure it puts on us… I love you. And if that means going out for a fancy dinner to celebrate our love then who am I to stop us from doin' that. You are everything I've always wanted, and I'm so glad you agreed to take that leap with me. Look at where it got us. Best decision we've ever made. _

_I love you with everything I have. To the moon and back, _

_Love, _

_D _

Lindsay turned and swiped the salty tears away with the back of her hand. "Danny, that is…"

"See, I can be romantic sometimes." He smirked. "Open up that piece of paper."

She furrowed her brow before she unfolded the white piece of paper. Her eyes read the writing before she turned to him. "What is this?"

"I made reservations at this fancy restaurant that Mac says is great. He and Christine went up a month or two ago for her birthday. He said that you would love it."

"Why are we going to upstate New York though?" she asked, looking at the address of the restaurant. "There's lots of places to eat at right here in the city."

"Keep reading." He smiled.

He watched as her eyes followed the lines of the page. "Danny, this is a hotel reservation."

He nodded.

"We're going away?"

He nodded softly. "We're goin' on a honeymoon. I know it isn't Hawaii or Europe… but it's just you and me, the whole weekend. My mom's takin' Lucy for the weekend and Mac said we could take the Friday and the Monday too. And with the amount of time we've had together recently, I think it's exactly what you need. It's exactly what we need. I've missed you."

"We're going on a honeymoon?" Lindsay asked, holding the piece of paper to her bare chest. "We're actually going on honeymoon? You and me?"

He nodded. "Happy Valentines Day, baby." he whispered, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

Lindsay flung the piece of paper with their reservations to the floor in excitement before she wrapped her arms around Danny and twisted them so that he was pinned underneath her.

She instantly began assaulting his face with kisses of thanks, excitement and disbelief. She hadn't even expected a card – let alone candles, rose petals, flowers, sex _and _an actual honeymoon booking.

So, as she sunk her hips down onto Danny's newly developed erection, she realised just why she loved Valentines Day… and she decided that maybe, just maybe, Danny didn't hate it as much as he claimed.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this - I'd love to know what you thought. Let me know! Thanks for reading. **


End file.
